


These Are The Words I Chose

by leobrat



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: She is unable to rest.





	These Are The Words I Chose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abvj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abvj/gifts).
  * Inspired by [with your progress stretched out for miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457593) by [abvj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abvj/pseuds/abvj). 



> Based on characterizations from abvj's "With Your Progress Stretched Out For Miles"

She still finds that she is unable to rest.

Things have changed with Nate, are constantly changing. They have built their world up and broken it down a thousand times. They have made it.

And yet…

She is still her father’s daughter at heart, through all of the lives she has lived. She is a runner.

But Nate can catch her.

And when he does, when he does catch her eyes wandering over the walls of grand hotels in Europe, or her gaze very far away, looking back, he takes her hand.

And she doesn't have to run any more.


End file.
